


severed ties

by oklistendude



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Badass Asami Sato, F/F, Gay, Korra/Asami Sato-centric, Korrasami - Freeform, Korrasami is Canon, Post-Avatar: The Legend of Korra, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27811177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oklistendude/pseuds/oklistendude
Summary: after the events of season four, team avatar is trying to return to normal life in the city, spending time together and busying themselves with work. asami and korra are happy to finally be together. but when korra sets out on a quest to try and reconnect to her past lives, asami is faced with a decision: will she allow korra to take up this journey, knowing full well failure could kill her spirit? or will she stop her from even trying?maybe she'll just tag along for the ride.
Relationships: Korra & Asami Sato, Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	1. a new adventure

Tires screeched against asphalt as Asami jerked the wheel to the left, forcing the vehicle into a drift. Clouds of dirt sprung up behind the fender, pelting the Satomobiles behind her. She flashed a grin to her opponents through the left wing mirror.

The trick managed to send one driver spinning out to the right of the course: Bolin. Asami watched as he stumbled out of his vehicle, slightly dazed and a little miffed, before she turned the corner and blazed out of sight. A little part of her looked forward to the gloating she would have an open field on later.

While usually Asami might go easier on her friends (they hadn’t grown up under the tutelage of the inventor of the machine, after all), this particular race held high stakes. It had all started with Mako’s boasting.

“The chief said I was headed towards a promotion,” he had proclaimed proudly. “Soon enough I may have a force of my own.”  
“Those poor troops,” Korra jeered.

Bolin walked up behind Mako, clapping him on the shoulder. “Look at my big brother, making his own way in the world. They grow up too fast, they really do.”

“Plus, I’ve got my own squad car now!” Mako exclaimed, ignoring his brother’s blubbering. “My very own Satomobile.”

Asami coughed.

“Courtesy of Asami, of course,” Mako amended.  
“Does it have your name on it? Is it big? Can I drive it?” Bolin prodded.  
“Why don’t you come see it?”

Leading the way down the stairs, Mako continued to talk himself up, boasting on his natural skills as a driver. He showed them the vehicle, just as luxurious and new as he’d said. Its sleek black body was doused with scarlet undertones. The silver trim that lined the doors, fender, and grille shone in the sunlight. Mako opened the passenger side door, allowing his friends to view the red and black leather seats. On the window, a sticker at the corner proclaimed Mako’s name and precinct number.

“I’ve gotta say, Asami fixed you up pretty good,” Korra admitted, running her fingers across the roof.  
“Damn right,” Mako affirmed. “And I’ve been getting in a lot of driving, too. I may even be better than the inventor’s daughter herself.”

Asami laughed. “Oh, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Mako said, crossing his arms.  
“Wanna test that theory?” Asami challenged.  
“You’re on.”

After that, Korra and Bolin had insisted they should be contenders as well. Though Asami was hesitant to allow Korra behind the wheel again, she thought she might as well give her the benefit of the doubt. Maybe somehow Korra had gotten better?

They had settled that the winner of the race would get to pick the next restaurant they ate at for dinner together. Once a month, the four of them would try to get a break from their busy lives by having dinner together at some place in the city. The spot was picked by rotation, and due to their opposing taste buds, they usually all picked somewhere different. Everyone looked forward to their turn, and since it was only once a month, it was a high honor among friends.

Asami checked in front of her before glancing to see if anyone was gaining. Mako was steadily keeping pace, followed shortly by Korra who, aside from the occasional swerve, seemed to be staying on the road okay. Still not great but at least she was still on the marked path. Plus, she seemed to have memorized the difference between the gas and the brake finally.

The sound of an engine rumbling closer sent Asami’s head turning abruptly to the right. Mako had taken advantage of the fairly smooth road, pushing his foot to the floorboard so that he was level with his nemesis. Asami narrowed her eyes, grinning. Adrenaline pumped through her as she dodged a quick swerve to the side from Mako.

Still making sure he was concentrating on her, Asami pulled up to the next turn and readied herself for a drift, allowing her tires to follow the grooves engraved in the dirt by her previous races across the course. Glancing to her left, she found Mako close behind, mimicking her movements. At the next straight she sent her Satomobile shooting forward out of the curve. From the sound of his tires, Asami knew Mako was still close behind. She hoped Korra, wherever she was, hadn’t crashed too badly.

The next leg consisted of wiggly bits of road covered in divots. Asami expertly bobbed and weaved around the potholes, allowing her tires to dip into the shallow ones for momentum. Checking her rearview, she found Mako not too far.

Shaking her head, Asami grinned.

She raced up the incline in front of her after one last divot, allowing the force she had built up to carry her up the hill and past the finish line. Mako pulled alongside her only a bit later.

Bolin and Korra, both somehow only slightly bruised, cheered as Asami kicked her door open, hopping out of the car with a grin on her face. She crossed to her girlfriend, receiving a kiss on the cheek.

Korra smirked. “Can’t say I’m surprised.”

“Asami, that was amazing!” Bolin gushed. “I mean, I was cheering for Mako, too, but… wow!”

Mako joined them with a furrowed brow, helmet tucked under his arm.

Asami cocked an eyebrow. “Have something you want to say to me?”

“Congrats,” Mako sighed. “You beat me.”

Asami laughed, holding her hand out for a handshake. “Don’t act so hurt. You did pretty good out there, bet aside.”

Mako clapped his hand into hers, giving it a shake.

“Thanks, Asami.”

Per the bet, Asami got to pick the restaurant for the night. She had chosen a nicer establishment in the northern region of Republic City. Its balcony seating (where Asami had reserved a table) overlooked the majority of the cityscape, showcasing the twinkling lights of the building’s windows delicately decorated by spirit vines. Further into the distance, the body of water that surrounded Air Temple Island rippled calmly. Aang’s statue stood silhouetted against the setting sun. 

“Gotta hand it to you,” Mako began, one hand on the railing and the other cupping a glass of wine. “This is quite a view.”  
“I told you I knew a good place.” Asami rose from her seat to stand next to Korra. Her girlfriend looked up at her, reaching for her hand and giving it a squeeze.  
“It’s beautiful,” Korra said.

Asami blushed.

“The food’s not too shabby, either,” Bolin butted in, taking a bite of the shrimp he held. “Mako and I never really get to come out to these fancier joints, even with a steady pay. It’s nice to get a treat once in awhile.”  
“You just let me know, and you can come back here anytime you like,” Asami promised. “The owner of the restaurant, Sung Lin, was good friends with my father. No matter how much he pressed, she never let him pay for a meal here. She still extends the same courtesy to me.”

Asami bowed her head slightly. “She’s one of the kindest women I know. She practically raised me.”

“She’s a hell of a good cook, too,” Bolin said.

Mako and Korra shot him a look, but Asami dismissed it with a laugh. “Only the best.”

Mako looked hesitant. “Hey, about that… how have you been doing? Without your dad, I mean?”

“Well… I can’t say I don’t think about him from time to time,” Asami admitted. She waved her hand to the side. “Especially here. We used to come here a lot together; we played many games of pai sho on this balcony.”

Korra rubbed her thumb across the back of Asami’s hand warmly.

“But honestly? I’m doing really well. I have all you guys, and I have Future Industries to look after and Republic City to expand. Even a few repairs I haven’t quite finished.” She glanced to her girlfriend. “Plus, after such a relaxing vacation… I feel great.”

Mako nodded. “That’s good to hear. Still, if you’re ever in need of a friend—”  
“TWO friends,” Bolin amended.  
“— you can count on us.”

Asami grinned at them. “Thank you, guys.”

“Hey, don’t count me out either,” Korra added. “I’ve got your back.”  
“I know you do. And I’ve got yours, too.”

She placed a gentle kiss on Korra’s cheek as the sun dipped below the horizon, sending the world into a soft sleep.

Asami and Korra walked up the driveway to the Sato’s estate, kicking stones down the path. Every time the group had one of their get-togethers or the couple had a date, they would play this game before they entered whatever house they decided to sleep in that night (some nights Asami’s mansion, other nights the Air Temple, still other nights camped out wherever they pleased).They took turns kicking pebbles, seeing who could get one the farthest. 

Swinging her leg, Asami sent her pebble flying forward past Korra’s previous few tries.

Asami whooped in triumph. “I think I’m getting better at this.”

“Oh yeah? Get ready,” Korra said, readying herself. She kicked as hard as she could, scuffing the top of the rock and sending it… a few feet.

Asami giggled. “What happened, oh great Avatar? Did you miss?”

Korra’s ears turned red. She grinned.

In one sudden movement, she wrapped her hand being Asami’s head, pulling her in for a kiss. While one hand played with the hair at the base of Asami’s neck, the other gripped the small of her back, pulling her close. Asami melted against Korra’s touch, her face heating up. She was a little surprised that Korra felt this was the right moment to—

In her peripheral vision, Asami watched as Korra’s pebble began to roll forward.

*Dirty cheater,* Asami thought playfully. She reached into her pocket, tapping the lock button on her Satomobile’s key fob twice. The vehicle honked.

Korra jumped backwards, her rock spiraling into the air. Her eyes were wide open.

Asami twirled the keyring around her fingers, smirking. “No cheating.”

“You have no proof that I was cheating!” Korra insisted.  
“Uh-huh. Come on,” Asami said, looping her finger through Korra’s collar and pulling her along to the door. She felt Korra’s neck heat up under the shirt at her touch.  
“Where are we headed?” Korra asked.  
“Our bedroom.”  
“Good enough for me.”

The room was dark, lit only by moonlight. After an eventful evening ending with a shower together, Korra and Asami had climbed into bed together, cuddling up as close as they could. It was Korra’s turn to be big spoon, so Asami had wriggled herself back until there was no space between them. The comforting weight of Korra’s arms around her made sleep readily available to her.

After what Asami guessed was a couple of hours, she awoke to an empty bed.

The lack of muscled arms around her left her shivering. She sat up, squinting around the room. 

She gathered the covers around her, wrapping herself like a burrito.

“Korra?” she whispered.

Tip-toeing across the cold flooring, Asami approached the balcony connected to their bedroom. Sure enough, Korra sat on the edge of the railing, back against a post. Asami stood quietly. Korra’s short hair waved in the wind, the fluffy accents of her pajamas ruffling up as well. Her head was facing the west; the look on her face eerily stoic. Her eyes were glassy, reflecting the stars and moonbeams. She had most likely been zoned out for a long time.

Korra’s voice made Asami jump.

“Did I wake you, baby?”  
“No, you’re good,” Asami assured, stepping towards the railing. “Can I sit?”

Korra nodded once, patting the stone beside her.

Asami clambered up onto the railing with Korra’s help. The two sat in silence for the first few minutes. At first, Asami wondered if she should say something, but immediately decided against it. This wasn’t the first time Korra had wandered off to be alone, whether in or out of their relationship. When she got to be in this meditative state of mind, it was better to allow her to fill the gaps once her tongue caught up with her thoughts. That way no one could ask the wrong question that might send her into another three-hour spiral. Plus, Asami wasn’t sure what to say.

There really hadn’t been anything recently that Asami could think of that would cause Korra to return to isolation. Sure, Korra would often meditate, but that was normal for her. She was the Avatar, after all.

Still, she had been pretty quiet at dinner…

Asami nuzzled her head against Korra’s shoulder. Korra wrapped her arm around her girlfriend lovingly, rubbing her thumb back and forth against her arm.

She shook her head. “Sorry.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” Asami said simply, squeezing Korra’s thigh.  
“Still… are you cold? Here…” Korra lit a small flame at the end of her finger, letting it warm the two of them. Asami sighed contentedly, leaning back.

Korra smiled, hugging her closer.

They were quiet again for a few moments.

“Earlier, when you were talking about your dad,” Korra began, voice gravelly. “It reminded me of my dad. My family, in general.”

Asami nodded slowly.

“Lately I’ve been thinking about what happened when I battled Vaatu. It was so long ago, and yet… I think about it every day. When I lost my connection with my past lives, I thought I’d lost everything. I was so ashamed. My dad, Katara, Tenzin… they all came to comfort me. They made me feel better about it.”

She paused. A breeze shuffled past the two of them, sending a shiver down Asami’s spine despite the warmth of both the flame and her girlfriend. She watched as Korra’s expression turned from thoughtful to empty. Korra suddenly looked older than she was.

Asami’s brow furrowed in concern. *She’s been through so much,* she thought. *Poor baby.*

“No matter what they said, I saw in their eyes that they were sad about it. I felt their disappointment, even with all the hugging and the doting and the pats on the back.”

She bowed her head.

“Tenzin was the worst. He tried to be there for me, and he was. The most out of anyone, in fact. He’s become like a second father to me. I can only imagine…”

She stopped again, looking beaten.

Asami looked concernedly up at Korra. “You know it’s not your fault, right?”

“I know,” Korra assured, mustering a sad smile.  
“What you did that day… It would be selfish and stupid of anyone to say you could have given anything more. You nearly gave your life fighting that spirit.”

Korra was quiet. Asami sat up a bit, turning to cup Korra’s face gently. She was surprised when she felt the warm wetness of a tear against her hand.

“You made everyone proud. You had nothing to prove, but you proved yourself a worthy Avatar once again.” Gently, Asami brushed another tear away as it fell. “Just because your connection to Aang and the other past Avatars was severed doesn’t mean their influence, their power, their wisdom, is gone. You are proof of that.”

Asami used the tip of her finger to lift Korra’s chin.

“Do you hear me?”

Korra nodded, chuckling lightly. “I hear you.”

Asami hopped off the railing, holding her hand out for Korra to grab.

Despite the pep talk, Korra was still hesitating.

“Do you think… Do you think there’s a chance I could re-establish the connection?”

Asami’s hand lowered a bit. She knew Korra’s idea face when she saw it, and she did not like the look of this one. “I… don’t know.”

“Think about it. Even after I lost my bending to Amon, I was able to enter the Avatar state and reconnect with my abilities. There has to be a way to do the same with my past lives.”  
“Korra, I think this is a little different,” Asami admitted. “With Amon, he just physically subdued your bending. The next Avatar probably would have had access to all four areas of bending whether or not you got them back. With this… well… the Avatar has existed for a long time.”

Korra scowled, shaking her head. “My bending, my past lives, my inner self — all of it is connected. No matter how old the first Avatar is, there has to be a way to reach him still. Especially now that I have access to the spirit world all over the city.”

“Just because you have the spirit world at your fingertips doesn’t mean you’ll get thousands of years in the past.”  
“Why are you against this? I thought you’d be helping me come up with ideas, at the very least.”  
“I’m not against it!” Asami snapped. She sighed, running a hand through her hair. “I just don’t want you getting your hopes up, especially if nothing comes of this. It would be amazing to have a connection with Aang and Kyoshi and all the others again, but… I just don’t want you to get hurt.”

Korra nodded, reigning her temper back in. Asami managed to see, even in the darkness of the nighttime, that Korra’s face had been getting red.

“That’s fair. I promise not to get my hopes up too high, okay?”

Asami cocked an eyebrow.

“I promise. You have my word. I just— I don’t think I’d ever be able to forgive myself if I never tried.”

With one last look to the skyline, Korra took Asami’s hand, hopping down to join her on the balcony floor. The two of them shuffled back to the bed, switching so Korra could be little spoon. Asami wrapped herself protectively around her girlfriend, imagining herself as a barrier against all the wild thoughts that might keep Korra awake.

Though she understood Korra’s thought process (and knew full well of the guilt she felt for severing her connection to her past lives), Asami also knew Korra’s stubborn nature. She knew Korra would stop at nothing to reach this goal. She also knew that if there were ever a point that she was forced into a corner, forced to give up… Korra would be crushed.

Asami pulled herself closer against Korra’s back.

She wasn’t going to let that happen.


	2. preparations

“Asami… Baby, wake up…”

Asami groaned and rolled over, drawing the covers around her tightly. Usually she had no trouble getting up, but she felt for some reason that she’d barely slept…

“Up, I say!”

With a yelp, Asami was sent rocketing upward from the bed, sheets and quilt billowing around her. She hovered up and down on the air currents Korra had shot her way. The wind flowed around her, tousling her hair and twisting her pajamas. Glancing to the side, Asami saw that the sun was just beginning to rise, indicating a severely early morning.

“Korra!” she yelled, voice gravelly from drowsiness. “What the fu—”

“Up and at ‘em, babe. We’ve got a busy day ahead of us.” With a couple gentle flicks, Korra lowered Asami into her arms. She planted a kiss on her sleepy girlfriend’s forehead. “Now go on and get dressed; I’ll grab some breakfast and pack a couple of lunches.”

With that, Asami was tossed haphazardly onto the bed with a bounce.

*Good morning to you, too,* Asami thought.

Sighing, she stretched. She rose from the bed and crossed to her closet, picking out some breathable pieces.

Based on the previous night’s conversation, Asami had anticipated Korra’s enthusiasm for the adventure. She always seemed psyched to take up any Avatar duties that were thrown her way, no matter how trivial or even impossible they may seem. Thus, this jumpstart wasn’t wholly surprising. Still… was forcing her beautiful girlfriend out of their warm, comfy bed at way-too-early-in-the-morning really necessary?

Asami combed her fingers through her hair, gazing in the mirror. Part of her still couldn’t believe she had allowed Korra to pursue this. Not that Korra had asked permission. Still, she partially wished she could go back in time and shoot down the idea. Seems harsh, but Asami knew Korra well. She knew her stubbornness, her iron will, her determination. Asami sometimes worried that Korra’s expectations for herself were at such a height that she may never be able to meet them.

Asami wondered how long it would take for Korra to wear herself thin, searching for approval from the very person she saw in the mirror every morning.

Of course, nobody could blame Korra for the pressure she put on herself. The Avatar title is the highest of honors and the greatest of responsibilities, requiring near-superhuman levels of strength and wisdom. Still… it just didn’t seem fair.

Sometimes, Asami would look at the lines in Korra’s young face and wish she could bear some of that burden. Just a piece of it.

Pulling on her second shoe, Asami hopped through the bedroom doorway down the hall, hoping the banging of cabinets in the kitchen was from Korra’s rush and not some clumsy tumble. It wouldn’t be the first time, unfortunately.

“You think Tenzin will be awake this early?” Asami asked, leaning the rudder of the boat a little to the left to accommodate for a small wave. 

She and Korra were racing along on one of Future Industries newest innovations: the Sato-Speedboat. The boats were small and thin, capable of wide, gentle turns while harboring an impressively aerodynamic physique. They had been an expensive yet highly profitable business venture so far, and one of the first couple products Asami had come up with and sent out to the market without her father’s supervision. She sometimes imagined Hiroshi looking down from above, nodding at her with approval, the lines around his eyes crinkling with warmth. She missed him more than she would like to admit.

“Oh, yeah,” Korra replied. “He’s probably been up for a while, in fact. He’s the earliest of early birds I know.”

Asami looked to the side, where Avatar Aang’s statue was zooming past. Spirit vines had traveled underneath the water over time in order to crawl up Aang’s body. Leaves encircled his wrists and torso, wrapping around delicately. Flowers bloomed in small bursts along his fingertips, adding a splash of color to the corroded metal. The small petals signified the coming of spring.

“You think Aang would like all the spirit vines everywhere?” Korra asked. Asami turned to see that her girlfriend had also been surveying the looming figure of the past Avatar.

“I think so,” Asami told her after some thinking. “I may not know the guy personally, but he seems like the type to enjoy nature. Especially in the middle of a big city like this.”  
“I think so, too. He seems like kind of a hippie, sparing the Firelord and all that.”

Asami laughed. “Refusing to commit murder makes you a hippie?”

“Well, no,” Korra said, grinning. “I’m just saying, Ozai was an asshole. He deserved what was coming to him. I don’t know how Aang held back from beating him into the ground.”  
“I’m sure he beat him up plenty before locking him up.”  
“I should hope so. Have you seen the paintings of him? Nasty beard, receding hairline, pointy shoulder pad spikes?” She shivered with false horror. “A truly horrifying enemy.”

Giggling, Asami removed a hand from the rudder to poke Korra in the ribs. “I’m sure you, oh great Avatar Korra, would have held no fear in the face of the Firelord.”

“Are you kidding? I would have shit my pants,” Korra readily admitted. “I’m just saying, he was one ugly dude.”

As their laughter faded, the boat glided up to one of the lower docks with a rumble. Asami slowed the engine and tossed Korra the rope to secure the vehicle to one of the metal tying posts. Korra shot up from the boat with a puff of air, landing on the wood with a thump and tying the rope faster than Asami could say “please.”

She blinked. “You have somewhere to be?”

Korra wrinkled her nose at her girlfriend, holding out her hand. “C’mon, we’ve got an old man to talk to.”

As per usual, Korra’s proposal of antics sent Tenzin into a brainstorming spiral. His brow furrowed with concern, the edges of his eyes scrunched up in deep thought. The two young women watched as he paced back and forth across the light wood paneling of one of the air temple’s upper rooms often used for conferences. Asami silently wondered how many more of the rooms had divots worn into the wood by Tenzin’s pacing.

“Surely you know the risks of such a task,” Tenzin stated, halfway posing it as a question.  
“I do,” Korra confirmed.  
“And you’ve thought this through fully?”  
“Yes.”  
“Well…”

Tenzin stroked his beard, pulling on it twice. To Asami’s right, Korra shifted impatiently, letting out a short sigh.

Asami turned her head to the left to peer through the shutters. While she could understand Korra’s readiness to get started (and her frustration with Tenzin’s overthinking), she couldn’t help but feeling more for Tenzin. She understood his hesitation on a deeper level, having witnessed plenty of Korra’s rash decisions over the last few years. Both she and Tenzin seemed to hold an equal amount of concern for the state Korra might send herself into. Sure, she was plenty healthy right now, but after what they could only assume would be such a taxing endeavor…

Selfishly (and against all odds), Asami hoped Tenzin would warn Korra against it and that the strong-willed Avatar might for once heed his advice. She was worried that Korra would retreat into herself again. And besides that, Asami had barely even a taste of time spent with Korra as a couple. She wanted more. She hated to admit such a self-centered viewpoint, but she couldn’t help wanting to have just a little more time with Korra as hers. It seemed like every time there was even a prospect of that alone time— time without Tenzin, or Mako, or Bolin, or anyone —it was ruined by some urgent Avatar duty that Korra had to attend to.

She let out a quiet breath. Korra glanced to her, raising an eyebrow.

Asami nodded, affirming that she was okay, squeezing Korra’s hand and turning her attention back to Tenzin. He seemed to be slowing down.

“I have some idea of what could be ahead of you, at the very least where you could look to first for answers.” He folded his hands, considering. “Still, I must ask… you’ve had so little time to relax since the last… ah, adventure. You’re certain you want to take up this search now?”  
“If I wasn’t, I wouldn’t have come,” Korra responded, her chin tilted upward with confidence. “Besides, life’s gotten a little boring without the threat of some oncoming doomsday event.”

Asami’s heart pinched. The words hurt a little, as Korra’s recent “life” had been spent solely with Asami.

Tenzin nodded slowly, eyes lingering over Asami as if he could sense her apprehension. “I assume you’ve insisted on coming along?”

“Yes,” Asami confirmed. “And… she kind of dragged me along this morning, so I didn’t have too much of a choice.”

The old airbender smiled knowingly. “In that case…”

With a flick of his hand, he sent an air current soaring to the corner of the room, where a cylindrical basket was flung open, sending several scrolls and a messily bound book flying towards the group. Tenzin caught the scrolls with one hand, allowing the book (really just a loose compilation of papers tied together with twine) to land on the table with a thump. 

He motioned for the women to sit around the table, taking a seat at the head. He laid out each of the scrolls carefully, using small metal ties to tack the corners into the wooden surface of the tabletop.

The yellowed pieces of paper showed colorful depictions of areas in the spirit world, different lines and circled portions drawn across the parchment in hurried ink strokes. Strewn across the different pages, forests and canyons of fog and colorful plants and strange-looking rock formations had been charted down and sketched out. One such drawing, a low basin of rock surrounded by cliffs and covered in swirling clouds of fog, was labeled messily as “The Fog of Lost Souls,” which Asami could only imagine was not a very pleasant place.

“These are ancient Airbender scrolls. Over hundreds of years, they documented the lands they visited within the spirit world, naming them and trying their best to make sense of it all.” He motioned to the foggy canyon as well as a large, old-looking tree with twisting branches and a hollowed-out trunk with glowing eyes deep inside. “Korra, you’ll recognize these.”

She nodded knowingly, eyes roving the yellowed paper.

“Jinora and I have added our own notes on the places we’ve visited,” he stated, a hint of pride in his tone. He pointed out the circled areas and scribbled explanations, which Asami recognized as Jinora’s handwriting. “We’ve done our best to match up the spirit world locations with their real-world equivalents. It’s all very confusing to work out since the land itself moves around with the shifting energies of our plane of existence, but most of the ones we’ve charted seem to remain consistent.”

Korra pointed to another tree on the page in front of her, even wider than the last. The hole in its center was a rounded almond shape that was covered by a sheer reddish tinge, a strange kite-shaped spirit inside. Strange cross markings were jotted beneath it, obviously added later by Tenzin and Jinora. “Vaatu’s prison.”

Tenzin nodded. “We documented his jail-break below, see?”

While Korra and Tenzin leaned over the scrolls, reminiscing on past battles, Asami ran her fingers across the edges of the worn papers, eyes traveling until they landed on the loosely bound bundle of papers that Tenzin had neglected to speak of yet.

Tilting her head, Asami scooped it up, surprised by how light it was despite the many grainy pages strung together. Carefully, Asami peeled open the first page, squinting at the ink that was barely there. It was a strange light gold color, hardly different from the tint of the paper. Asami fluttered through the pages curiously. Every page seemed blank, but upon closer observation held a shimmering quality along with gently swirling strokes of a brush. Some edges showed darker markings that were a little easier to see. The closer the strokes got to the center of the page, the more they faded into the paper as if they were never there. 

As Asami flipped through the pages slowly, a strange scent wafted up from the book, light and intoxicating. It was reminiscent of rain, with a musty tinge that made Asami feel lightheaded. She could almost hear a humming energy, drops of water against packed dirt…

The loud thump of Korra’s bag against the table snapped Asami out of whatever strange trance she had been in. She blinked hard, clearing her head. The scent, whatever it was, had dissipated entirely. There was no rain, no dirt. It was gone.

Quietly, Asami slipped the book into the bag at her side. She felt like she’d seen something she wasn’t supposed to, but she wasn’t about to tell that to the local Airbending master.

“Thank you for your help, Tenzin,” Korra said, pulling the drawstring of her bundle closed around the scrolls, which had been slipped back in their bamboo sheaths. “Finding my past lives will be much easier with these.”

Tenzin bowed his head. “You’ve grown so much, young Avatar. I trust you’ll take good care of the scrolls.”

“You’d better!” a voice called from the room’s entrance.

The group turned in unison to see Jinora smiling warmly from the doorway.

“Jinora!” Korra exclaimed, rushing to the young airbender. “You’ve gotten so tall, what happened?” She placed a hand on Jinora’s head, which now came up to Korra’s eyebrows. Her brown hair had been kept at its usual bob length. Despite the few changes, she looked close to being a young adult.

“Maybe you should visit us more often, and then I won’t seem so different,” Jinora teased, squeezing Korra’s shoulder. She nodded to Tenzin, then Asami. “Miss Sato. It’s great to see you again, too.”

Asami smiled. “And you, Jinora.”

Jinora crossed to the table, looping a finger under one of the straps of Korra’s bag. “Here to steal our research, I see.”

“I would never,” Korra assured, smirking. “Asami and I came to see Tenzin for a… special mission.”  
“Oh?”  
“I’ve been thinking that it’s about time I try reconnecting with my past lives. It’s been a while since I lost the connection, and a part of me keeps saying that they’re still out there, waiting to be reached.”

Jinora raised an eyebrow, leaning back on the table. She thought for a moment. Asami was surprised when the young airbender met her gaze.

“I’m surprised you’re letting her go off on another crazy exploit so soon.” She looked pointedly at Tenzin next. “You, too.”  
“Hey!” Korra protested, only half joking.  
“Yes, well… She knows herself well enough to know her limits. I trust her judgement,” Tenzin affirmed.

Korra held her head a little higher. Asami knew how much that comment probably meant to her, after spending years under Tenzin’s overprotective gaze.

“Asami? What’s your excuse?”

Asami was caught off-guard. “Me? Oh, well…” She looked to her girlfriend, whose determined blue eyes were fixed on hers. She seemed to be waiting for a word of confirmation; the approval that Asami had yet to give her. “She’s a big girl. She can handle herself.”

The corner of Korra’s mouth twitched. Her eyes flashed a quiet thanks.

“I’m still tagging along, though. Someone’s gotta watch her back,” Asami quipped, feeling Korra’s eye-roll despite not looking at her.

Jinora nodded once, laughing. “You know her well.”

“Got any advice for us as we venture into the unknown?” Korra asked, wiggling her fingers creepily.

“Actually, yes,” Jinora replied. “There are a few places where past Avatars as well as many ancient air monks spent a lot of their time, whether in meditation, isolation, or imprisonment. These areas pulse constantly with energy surges. They are the easiest places to connect with history. Hell, I’m just a regular old bender and I was able to view some visitors’ memories.”

She picked up Korra’s drawstring bag, holding it out in front of her. Korra took it readily.

“I’ve marked down those places in the margins beside each location. Make sure to take note if you discover any new ones.”

Korra strung the bag over her shoulders, looking like a little kid who had just been told he could go and play outside by himself for the first time. Asami mentally took note of Jinora’s words, feeling like Korra might not have been paying attention.

“That’s all I’ve got for you,” Jinora concluded. “I hope it helps. I wish you well, Avatar Korra.”

Jinora bowed, clasping her hands. Tenzin followed suit.

“Thank you so much, both of you,” Korra said. “I don’t know how long it’ll be until I’m back, but I have a feeling it’ll take a few visits to find anything. Still, I have high hopes for the journey ahead.”  
“I’ll make sure she doesn’t get herself into too much trouble,” Asami assured, slipping her hand into her girlfriend’s. “We’ll keep in touch.”  
“Would you like us to see you off?” Tenzin proposed.

Asami looked to Korra, allowing her to decide that herself. Asami was fairly sure Korra would say no. Usually, the willful Avatar preferred to prove she could do things herself by rushing into whatever mess was at hand alone.

To her surprise, Korra responded to Tenzin’s offer with a “sure, why not?”

The spirit portal nearest to them was in the center of Republic City, evidenced by a beam of yellow light streaming up into the sky. It was surrounded by a multitude of spirit vines, wrapping around each other and forming a sort of nest structure to support the portal’s weight and protect it. The portal hummed with energy, filling the air with motion and life. 

Its opening had been caused by one of Kuvira’s machines. It had been entirely accidental, but the location of it aided in the relations between human and spirit and, though it had taken some getting used to (including a battle or two over who had rights to the land, humans or spirits), was now one of the most protected areas in the city. Once Korra had realized the opportunities available to everyone due to the tear between realms, she insisted that it be guarded and taken care of by the citizens and and Republic City police. This not only kept humans from disrupting the peace of the city, it also kept the spirits who dwelled near the portal entrance happy with the calm and quiet as well.

Standing so near it, Asami was reminded of the night she and Korra had decided to take their vacation, when they had sat from a distance, gazing at the brilliant light beam created by the portal. Though the two had shared tense moments before that and tripped over conversations that might have revealed feelings, they had never addressed anything until that moment and the days afterward.

Asami looked to Korra, whose muscled arms were highlighted in yellow. She looked excited, determined, confident, and just a touch nervous. The perfect mixture for the coming endeavor.

When Korra’s brow creased a bit more, Asami reached to the side, slipping her fingers through Korra’s.

The Avatar looked to her girlfriend thankfully. “I’m glad you’re here.”

Asami smiled. “Me too.”

“Good luck, Korra and Asami,” Jinora called from behind them.  
“And be careful, both of you,” Tenzin added.

With a hand squeeze, Asami tugged Korra toward the light, the two of them taking a synchronized step into the yellow beam.


	3. the spot by the cove

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> asami and korra begin their search by visiting one of their old vacation spots.

A falling sensation hummed in the base of Asami’s stomach; light and shimmery and sending her insides into a sort of gymnastics act. It felt like the world was turning upside down as she set her foot on the familiar grassy plain that hosted the portal’s entrance, Korra right beside her. She shook her head to clear the dizziness, surveying her surroundings.

The “grass” was a vibrant magenta color, dyed with undertones of deep purple. Glowing blue flowers bloomed across the fields. The portal was located at the crest of a small hill that overlooked a valley dotted with trees, giant mushrooms, and other large leafy plants native to the spirit world. Blue-tinged mountains surrounded the hill, tall and strangely translucent. They were reminiscent of ice glaciers or large crystals, and Asami couldn’t tell how close or far away they stood.

A flock of bird-like spirits soared past the pair, sending their hair fluttering wildly. The spirits bounced and weaved between one another, highlighted by the pink tinge of the sky. After a few more strange maneuvers, they disappeared into a string of clouds.

Korra smiled, looking around. “Just as beautiful as ever, huh?”

“It is,” Asami agreed, bending to pick a flower. She turned to her girlfriend and tucked her short brown hair behind one ear, sliding the stem into place. She placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

Korra blushed severely. “What’re you all sappy for? We’re here on serious business.”

Asami waved her hand dismissively. “Blah, blah, Avatar saving the world stuff. There’s always time for me to be sappy with you.”

“Still…”  
“I can’t help it that this place reminds me of you! After all, it’s where I kissed you for the first time.” Asami took Korra’s hands in hers. “It’s special to me.”  
“It’s special to me, too,” Korra said. “I’m really glad you did that.”  
“One of us had to, and I had a feeling you weren’t going to grow the balls to make the first move anytime soon,” Asami joked.

Korra pushed herself back from Asami’s shoulders, looking aghast. “I was totally going to make a move!”

“Uh-huh.”  
“I was!” Korra scoffed, laughing. “Eventually, I was…”

Asami punched her in the arm. “Sure you were. Now, what were you saying about serious Avatar business?”

“Right,” Korra said, cheeks still tinged with red. “We have a couple options of where to head first.”  
“Did you have someplace you wanted to start?”  
“I had a couple ideas.” Korra threw her pack over her shoulder, rifling between a few of the bamboo sheaths before selecting one. She slipped out the scroll, holding it up.

“That grove there, where we went swimming… Do you remember the weird divot in the side of the cliff?”  
“Kind of…”  
“Well, Jinora circled it as one of the spiritual hotspots. I think we should look there first.”  
“Sounds like a plan to me.”

Korra nodded, picking her bag up once again and setting off down the hill. Asami followed close behind, taking in the surroundings.

Despite there being no humans living in the spirit world (aside from the ones trapped in The Fog of Lost Souls), there was a “dirt” path carved into the grass. The dirt was a plum color, looking to be a slightly sparklier version of the over-world’s dirt. The path cut through forests of trees composed of a singular giant leaf and huge mushrooms that sparkled with dew. Spirits hopped and waddled and crawled past the couple, some giving a friendly squawk and others paying them no mind.

One spirit, a possum-bat, curled its small body around one of the branches of a leaf-tree, grinning down at Asami. It cooed a soft sound, scratching behind its ear with its wing. Asami nodded at it, smiling.

The spirit world was just as wondrous and fantastical as she remembered, filled with all sorts of creatures. All the sights and sounds of the place sent Asami’s artistic inventor mind into overdrive, swirling with inspiration. In fact, one creature, a thin, water-dwelling spirit, had inspired the design of the Sato-Speedboat. Asami remembered how, after she and Korra had gone swimming on their vacation, they had lounged beside the water, watched the fish spirits stroll along in the deep. The wide, sweeping movements of the thin water-glider set her gears to turning, sending her fumbling for a pen and notebook.

Korra had jolted a bit at Asami’s sudden movement, removing her sleepy head from her girlfriend’s lap. “Asami…?”

Asami glanced surprisedly at Korra, her expression shifting to guilt. “Oh, sorry, baby. Did I wake you?” She shifted a bit, patting her leg. “Lay back down, it’s okay.”

“Are you gonna draw something?” Korra asked, motioning to the writing utensil in Asami’s hand with a yawn.  
“Yeah, I wanted to capture that spirit,” Asami confirmed, pointing to the water-glider that was still cutting lines across the smooth surface of the pond.   
“For fun, or…?”  
“Partly. The way it moves gave me an idea for something.”  
“Do tell,” Korra encouraged, laying on her stomach and placing her head on her hands. She kicked her feet back and forth, waiting for Asami to speak.

Asami opened her journal to an empty page. She pressed the pen to the paper, etching in a few straight-ish lines to signify the shape of the body. “You’d think that the shape of it would be hazardous for water, right?”

“Uh…”  
“But the body actually helps it move smoother. See how narrow it is, and how its head pinches off to a point? Very aerodynamic.” She sketched in the head, dotting in the creature’s small eyes. Once again she gestured to the spirit. “And look, it doesn’t have any fins at its sides.”

Korra scrunched her brow in confusion, perhaps just to humor her girlfriend. “Then how—”

“A butt paddle!” Asami revealed. “Or, a tail, I guess.” She drew a few curved lines, connecting them to show how the upright tail, similar to the configuration of a shark’s tail, moved back and forth. “It uses that to steer, and uses a few small underbelly fins to push itself forward.”

“Huh,” Korra grunted.  
“Fascinating, right? I think I’m gonna use it as inspiration for a new invention: the Sato-Speedboat.”  
“Hate to burst your bubble, but speedboats already exist,” Korra remarked drily.

Asami wiggled her head at Korra mockingly. “I know that— this is a new kind of speedboat. It’ll be faster, smoother, prettier…”

“That’s a lot of ‘er.’”  
“And best of all, it’ll be my own design,” Asami finished, holding up her drawing proudly. Just underneath her depiction of the spirit, she had sketched out a rudimentary picture of a narrow ship with a fancy-looking rudder. “The Sato-Speedboat!”  
“It’s gorgeous, babe!” Korra exclaimed, dropping the sarcasm. “Seriously, I don’t know how you do that so quickly.”

Asami smiled gratefully. “Thank you. Once it’s out, you’ll get the first ride. I promise.”

Korra laid her head back down in Asami’s lap, grinning. “Sounds like a good deal to me.”

Back in the present moment, Asami glanced over to her girlfriend, eyes roving the muscles in her arms and back. Her short hair bounced with ever step she took. Her eyes held intense, excited focus that indicated her mind was on a mission. 

Asami seriously hoped this whole trip was a good idea.

The private cove was just as enchanting as the first time Asami had seen it. Crystalline water cascaded down into the pool below, the liquid clear and still as glass. Though it looked like it should be roaring, the water only gave off a gentle purr, as if it were falling in slow motion. Colorful plants and water-spirits populated the area. One spirit, a deer with rather long fangs jutting out of its mouth, bent down to take a long drink.

It was absolutely breathtaking.

“Alright!” Korra yelled, voice breaking the serenity of the moment. A couple winged spirits scattered as if to punctuate it. “Where should we start?”

Asami smiled amusedly. “I dunno. You’re the Avatar, what do you think?”

“Well, I could try just sitting at the water’s edge… or maybe the cliff up there. Both seem pretty… important.”  
“I think both of those sound like good guesses. Why don’t we try one and see what we can come up with?”

Korra nodded enthusiastically. “Sounds good to me!”

Asami shook her head, chuckling. Korra was so cute when she got all excited over Avatar stuff.

Lowering herself to the ground, Korra crossed her legs and rested her wrists on either knee. Asami took a seat next to her, watching the water ripple out. It occurred to her that, besides a pen and journal (and the maps), she hadn’t brought anything to do. Usually, she wouldn’t need anything extra to occupy her attention, given that Korra’s Avatar business typically included plenty of action around every corner. Never a dull moment with her. But with this particular trip, much of it was going to be spent… sitting. And breathing. Asami wasn’t one to diss on relaxation; after all she always needed some after one of the gang’s adventures. Even for her, though, this was probably going to be pretty boring.

Truthfully, Asami usually found herself enjoying the more dangerous activities she and her girlfriend got up to. While they were very stressful, they were exciting and made life interesting and dynamic. Lately, it probably seemed like Asami was some killjoy looking to squash any spark of entertainment Korra had, what with her protesting to the mission.

A pang of guilt struck Asami in the chest. She wondered if Korra was mad at her for it.

“Agh!”

A cry of frustration from Korra snapped Asami from the spiral she’d just been about to descend into. She looked confusedly at the brunette next to her.

“Nothing’s happening,” Korra said hopelessly. “Not even a buzz of energy.”  
“Korra, sweetie, it’s been like… five minutes,” Asami consoled her.  
“Five minutes I could have been spending reliving some old Avatar’s memories!”

Korra balled up her hands into fists, squeezing them tight before letting them go with a breath.

“You know what? It’s fine. You’re right, I just need to go a little longer.”  
“You okay?” Asami asked.

Korra was known for her short temper and her philosophy of leaping before looking, but even this seemed out of character for her. Asami knew that this whole thing was important to her. Korra still sat with the knowledge of having lost her connection to the past Avatars; she carried it with her every day. Still…

“I’m okay, just… impatient,” Korra sighed. “But it’ll be fine. I just want to be able to do this.”

Asami nodded. “I believe in you.”

At that, Korra gave Asami a bright smile. Her eyes twinkled a bit. “I know you do.”

She turned back to face the water, taking a deep breath in. She closed her eyes. Asami tried to remain as still as possible while Korra concentrated, matching her breathing patterns to her girlfriend’s. She looked back to the surface of the cove.

A few of those same spirits Asami had recalled earlier were skidding across the water, cutting into it and creating great swirling patterns behind them. Their small fins flipped back and forth as they made great turns. Bigger fish spirits swam below them lazily, seemingly taking no notice of the dance above them. They only weaved between the undersea plants, causing the branches of said plants to recoil and bend.

Hours passed. Korra sat perfectly still, breathing quietly, waiting. At some point during this, Asami had gotten up to begin setting up “camp,” which mainly consisted of one wide sleeping bag, a lantern, and a small spread of food for them to enjoy once Korra was done. Hopefully being done included discovering some information.

Fluffing the pillows for the fifth time, Asami glanced back at her girlfriend. She felt stupid for worrying so much. It’s not like Korra was in any danger at the moment, and she clearly was optimistic for the days to come. Still, Asami couldn’t shake the feeling that this all was a bad idea destined to end in failure. She felt that same sense of guilt from earlier for doubting, but she couldn’t help it. Stress had gotten to Korra before in very real ways. What if this was too much too soon?

In an attempt to ease the tightness in her chest, Asami crossed to the water’s edge. She dipper her fingers in. Very gently, she roved her hands over the surface, mirroring the patterns of the skimmer spirits. A couple of them slowed down, noticing the new presence.

Asami smiled. “Hello.”

The spirits made no noise, turning in small circles. They skipped up from the water a couple times, making small rippling movements in a quick formation. Their “rudders” flapped faster than normal, giving Asami the feeling that they were expressing excitement. A kind of welcome.

She tilted her head at them curiously. They danced around and around, calling her attention. She giggled as the loop-de-looped between one another, weaving in and out in a beautiful hypnotizing pattern. Their slender bodies, covered in something close to scales, shimmered in the scant light of the spirit world’s sun.

They weaved around faster and faster, their scales moving so fast they looked like they were glowing. Maybe they were. Asami couldn’t quite tell. She had to admit she was mesmerized by this odd display of affection, unable to look away. She thought she heard something odd, very far away. It echoed quietly.

It was the rustle of a branch, the trickle of raindrops from a leaf to the ground. It was the sound of wet dirt being stepped on by something quite heavy, something with a purpose. The sounds came together in an odd symphony. It was a song, with notes and a melody, but completely indistinguishable from the sounds of a forest in the rain. 

Speaking of, Asami thought she might be able to smell it now.

Once again, Korra’s voice sliced through her trance.

“I give up,” she groaned, throwing her hands up in exasperation. “It’s been how long— hours? I’ve felt myself connecting to my surroundings, and occasionally there was a weird tingling feeling like I might be getting close… but then it left.”

Asami shook her head to clear the fog in her mind. She felt weirdly out of it.

“Maybe we should move on. I don’t think there’s anything here.”  
“Are you sure?” Asami asked. “You said you thought you were close, maybe that was the start of something?”  
“I’m definitely close, just… not there yet,” Korra said. “But don’t worry, I’m not giving up. We’ve got plenty more spots to check out if this one turns out to be a bust.”

Asami nodded encouragingly. She rose from her spot on the bank. “And I’ll be right there with you.”

“I’m very glad of it,” Korra said. “Now, I think I’ll get some food and then head to…”

Her voice trailed off. Asami looked to her confusedly. Korra was gawking at Asami, but not at her face. Her eyes were trained in her direction.

“Korra? What is it?”

“Asami… why is your bag glowing?”


End file.
